In My Own Little World
by Nightmares of Love
Summary: I really didn’t think he was going to be there, I thought it was going to be a normal day well a dull one that is, but if you really must know..nothing is the same without him. Nothing ever is. SxS


_In My Own Little World_

_Disclaimer: Its Clamp's_

_AN: I hope you like it! I am having a writer's block for like ever!!!_

_Sorry to all my reviewers, I will try harder to finished my barely 4 paged chapter of __The Allboy Wolf Boarding School._

)¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨(

It was late afternoon; the sky had beautiful colors of red and orange mix so well together until you don't know which is which. But I didn't care about this. To me everything thing looks the same, the sky is the same dull blue color, the grass is never greener. Everything just seem to lose its own little spark since _he _left and as for me, I think I lost myself in my own depressed world, my friends and family tried to cheer me up but, they left me since, I am just a hopeless cause without him.

As I head towards the park that held so many precious memories back in the old days to me. Flashes of him keep coming at me, the way he smiles, laughs and looks at me with his adorable puppy pout, just _everything_ about him makes me want to smile and cry at the same time, I wish he felt this way too…no he _has_ to feel this way because it just too painful for me.

I finally arrived at the park, my shoulder length hair flowing with the wind as my eyes darted, looking around the park trying to see if he really is here and that I just in a nightmare and waiting to be awaken by my prince charming. But, after a few seconds pass and slowly the wind dies around me. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes as I started to remember that _he_ not here, with his joyful smile or playful laugh waiting just for me to see and listen. My heart felt as if a hammer whack down on it over and over making sure that each piece could never be put back together.

I slowly begin to walk. Step by step, to the same old, red, rusty swings where we use to swing on when we were young. I sat down, with my eyes downcast. I smiled bitterly hoping he is feeling the same way I'm feeling and that he stares at the phone hoping that I'll called him and say just something to know that I didn't forget about him like I do every day, every **single **day or just hoping to hear my voice after a day at school. That when he goes out, everywhere he looks, he sees something that reminds him of me like I do, so he knows how terribly I dealing with this and he'll come back to me.

I looked up from the swings and suddenly see my self three years ago with the boy I'm head over heels.

I see my slightly younger self hugging him tightly while the tears silently stream down my past self's face. You know, he always looked handsome as handsome even though he was thirteen that time but he was very hot and even _sexy_ if I do say so myself. I see my younger self screaming, hiccupping, and crying all at the same time because I _didn't want to let him go_. Does he remember this day? He said that he had to go back to Hong Kong to finish his tasks. I remember everything that day so clearly; like the way he held me or how I stay in his arms until I was so tired that I collapsed on him and he thought I was sick, so carefully he pick me up like picking up a fragile flower and dash to my house hoping that I'll get better. Then, when I woke up, I giggled at his panicked face and we both laugh lightly to loosen the tension that was unsurprising between us.

I slowly snap myself from my little movie in my head and looked up at the sky, but instead seeing the stars twinkle brightly as they use to in the old day, there were none expect one that shine like the sun with a mysterious green light, his favorite color. I smiled a tiny smile that barely anyone could see.

As I started to swing higher and higher trying to reach the green star that seem to beckon me to catch it, I began thinking how many years it has been since I last saw him, three was it and the last time I talk to him was about two year ago? But for me it seems like a millions of years has past me because I feel so lost without his arms around me, loving me as always with his gently smile reserved just for me.

When, I got as close to the green star, I began wishing that he'll save me from my little own world and make me come back to earth. Then a bitter thought appear in my mind, if I never met him, maybe I would be happy by now and not give a care about the cold world against me, but sadly that would mean that I would never have all these soaring feelings when I was around him and now those feelings are gone since dull ache replace them.

And with all these problems, I have another one, a simple curse is that I can never forget about him, no matter how hard I try to get rid of the curse and tried to find a cure for the painful ache in my chest when I think about him.

I slowly got up from the rusty swing while it squeak from the lost of weight in the process. Then I drag myself with my green dress and pink dress he gave me as a birthday present three years ago. I'm still surprise that it fits on me though now it skimming above my knees while before it was below my knees.

As I shove the heart-warming-yet-heart-breaking thought to the back of my head and forcing the other hearth-breaking thoughts with it, I began walking, but I am really just dragging my feet to my house.

After some time my ears suddenly pricked up from the sound…of someone's footsteps, they were staring to gain some speed every a couple of seconds. Then, without knowing my feet started to walk a bit faster then before. I heard the footsteps speeding up…like if they are running but to who? My emerald eyes widen in fright….thinking that this person near me is a killer or rapist, so with a doubt in my blank mind, I began to run faster and faster as the footsteps came closer and closer to me with a frightening tap against the cold ground.

_W__wwwwhhhhaaaaammmmmm!_

I cursed softly under my breathe as I hit the ground with a dull thud. Stupid rock! Now I am going to lose my life because of it. The footsteps were closing on me with a silent tap. I pray to the skies hoping that I could at least say goodbye to my family before dying. Then with a warning, two strong arms warp around my tiny waist and force me to close my eyes expecting a fate worse then death. As I heard my harsh breathing against the killer, I slowly opened my eyes hoping that this was my brother, Touya pulling a stupid little prank on me again, but still no taunting came about.

I slowly opened my eyes to at least see the person who was going to stab me with a knife or other deadly weapons. But what I didn't expect was amber eyes burning with such a fire, that it felt as if my own world was turn upside down making me lose my balance and finally dropping on earth. I shakily yet softly whispered _"Syaoran?"_ thinking that he just might be an illusion that I have once in a blue moon…He didn't move an inch nor did his grip on my waist.

Quickly rubbing my eyes and blinking more then enough to make sure that I was not going crazy, I look towards my "illusion" to see no illusion at all, but instead I founded soften molting amber looking tendering at my face as if I was some sort of glass doll.

I took an up-and-down-look at the person's face. I think it's a male due to the messy hair that remind me of chocolate for some reason, he has a cute nose that looks almost feminine, but my eyes seem most captured when I saw his mouth move so slow as if time stopped but was truly made time stop was…

"_Sa-ku-ra?_"

My eyes widen as the tears came gushing down like a waterfall on a rainy day on my face. He tighten his hold me as I kept whispering his name over and over not believing he was finally here, holding me. He put two of his fingers until my chin while losing the bear hug slightly, forcing me to look at him. Even though I was still crying, tears of happiness you might say and my lips curved upwards into a true Sakura-smile since I haven't able to do that in a long time and as I kept smiling like a fool, he bent down and within seconds he capture my lips with his own. I hurry in kissing him back with a gentle force like him expect if was less demanding.

I guess I won't be stuck in my little world after all, I guess I give my thanks to the dazzling green star who heard my pleas….thanks.

)¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨(

Signed,

Nightmares of Love


End file.
